


Welcome Home

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hivebent, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and she sat facing opposite each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Radical Fade's 'Welcome Home'.

She steps a bit too far and your friends start a cycle.

You wonder.

She retaliates.

You take action against her.

She strikes back.

You feel the hot burning press deep into your eyes, scarring and blurring and tearing all you have left to see.

She apologizes.

You don't care.

She tries again.

You don't care.

She dies.

You watch her raise up, soaring, flying, almost, and it seems like something she wasn't supposed to do but was always going to no matter what you said or did.

She sprouts wings.

You don't know if you want to rip them out or pick at the scabs from where they emerged.

She laughs over her shoulder as she fights.

You almost join in.

She presses and fights and snarks.

You join in and something shifts and you shut it out.

She kills her human off.

You can't join in.

She disappears.

You search and learn and scowl and become horrified with each passing second as blood fills your nose and stains your knees and no amount of kisses or tears or hope is going to fix it and you think over and over it has to be her but it can't be her but there's no one else to blame.

She sits and waits.

You analyze and accuse.

She laughs at you.

You flip a coin.

She watches it fall.

You hear it hit the ground.

She leaves.

You die.

She stays.

You take a step forward and you know she can't leave, but she's going somewhere you can't ever see her again and when did that become such a big deal all over again and why are you still hesitating and why does it take so long to draw your arm back and why does it feel like you lose something of yourself inside that blue and orange?

She staggers.

You wonder if it's too late to pick at the scabs from where her blueberry wings sit.

She stumbles.

You wonder why you never let her smile and fight with you or why you never cared or said you cared or realized you cared until there was no way to bring her back.

She hits the ground.

You watch.

She does nothing.

You step closer.

She does nothing.

You prod and poke and you feel something well up inside you and you don't understand, but it hurts deep somewhere and you haven't felt like this before, and you wonder why you stabbed and swore and shrugged and your head bursts and ideas fly before you and you don't know where it all went wrong, but you do, and why didn't you ever let her touch you again or accept her jabs or fake apologies or real apologies or anything she said or did?

She does nothing.


End file.
